Love is Blind
by charringSerpent
Summary: Lets just saw foreshadowing is big in this.


Love is Blind

It was a calm December had just begun calmly falling from the sky. A gentle wind blew creating a whirlwind of snow across the quiet street.

A bell chimed as Dave walked out of the music shop. With already frozen hands he locked the door. He clipped the keys to his belt loop and began briskly walking down the frozen street to his apartment. He flipped the collar of his jacket up and pulled a box of cigarettes from his pocket. Icy fingers placed the roll of paper between cold lips. He flipped open his lighter causing momentary heat to spread over and light up his face. He took a long drag then flicked away the ashes. He put the lighter back in his pocket and continued walking.

As he walked the snow got heavier and colder. Dave quickly zipped up his jacket and shoved his hands into his pockets. He continued walking swiftly down the street being careful not to slip on the icy sidewalk.

By the time he could see his building the snow was almost blinding. Dave turned the corner into the ally-way he always walked through to get to his building. There was something different about this trip though. Something besides the sent of snow filled the air. It was slightly metallic. Dave's eyes widened and he looked to the ground. His eyes followed the red-dripped trail until they reached a shadow laying on the ground. Dave recognized the small figure immediately.

"Karkat!" Dave sprinted over to the small boy who had groaned at the mention of his name.

"Karkat holy fuck are you okay?" Dave quickly asked skidding to a halt in front of Karkat, nearly falling in the process. Karkat groaned again and Dave knelt down in front of him. The first thing he noticed was the gash and dark purple bruises through the rip in his blood stained tee-shirt. He then noticed the cuts across his left cheek. Dave started to inwardly panic.

"Karkat, dude what happened to you?" Karkat groaned again.

"Karkat open your fucking eyes!" Dave said tapping lightly on Karkat's right cheek. His snow-covered eye lashes fluttered open and he let out another groan of pain.

"D-Dave?"

"Yeah it's me" Karkat smiled slightly.

"Dave you don't know how happy i am to see you."

"Dude what the hell happened to you?" Dave asked as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Karkat.

"My dad he-, he got drunk again. He got really fucking angry and he lashed out at me. I tried to get away but he threw a bottle at me as i tried to get to your apartment and it hit me in the head."

"shit, Karkat."

"I'm so happy that you stopped. After the third person walked by without stopping i just accepted that i was going to die."

"No. There will be no dieing on my watch. Can you stand?"

"I think so" Dave helped Karkat slowly stand up. He wrapped his left arm around Karkat's waist and slung Karkat's right arm around his shoulder. Together they slowly walked towards Dave's apartment building.

Dave opened the door to the building and warm air rushed around their bodies, slowly warming them. They walked past the broken elevator and in the stairwell.

Dave felt Karkat's body get heavier halfway up the stairs. He looked over and saw that Karkat had passed out again. Dave sighed and slowly lugged Karkat up the rest of the stairs.

Dave opened the door to his apartment and kicked it shut. He dragged Karkat over to the couch and gently set him down. He then quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit and a damp cloth. He rushed back over to Karkat and began cleaning him up.

When Karkat awoke he was lying on Dave's couch. There was light streaming through the snow-covered window in the kitchen. Karkat watched the snow swirl around outside from his spot on the couch. It looked to be about mid-day. Karkat sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He noticed that his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged and that he was in different clothes. He was currently wearing Dave's record tee-shirt,which was too big on him, and white drawstring pants with the same symbol. Karkat blushed knowing the fact that Dave had changed his clothes. He shook his head lightly and swung his legs over the side of the couch and stood up.

"Dave?" Dave's sleepy voice answered from the room to the left.

"I'm in here." Karkat slowly walked into Dave's room. Dave was sitting at his computer scrolling through his music which was blasting through his headphones. Karkat noticed the bags under His eyes and became immanently concerned.

"Dave?"Karkat said placing a sleeve covered hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Karkat asked.

"No."

"Well why the fuck not?"

"I was too worried about you." This statement made Karkat blush slightly.

"Go to sleep Dave."

"No. I can't sleep now."

"Why not?"

"I have to make you breakfast."

"No you don't, now go to sleep." Karkat said pushing Dave's chair towards his bed."

"Fine i'll go to sleep but when i wake up i'm expecting a full coarse breakfast waiting for me." Karkat sighed.  
"Dave you know that i can't cook."

"Then i can't go to sleep."

"Dave you will go the fuck to sleep or i will bash your head against the wall until you pass out." Dave sighed and stood up. He stretched then turned around to face Karkat.

"Fine you win i'll go to sleep but not without a goodnight kiss." Dave leaned over and kissed Karkat on his good cheek. Karkat blushed heavily and pushed Dave onto his bed and stormed out of the room,Slamming the door.


End file.
